familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5555583-20131025114221
Więc odpowiem na poprzednie~~ Zawsze się hipsterowałam i indywidualizowałam XD It's my nature~~ *tak, to się Emolowi akurat udało ;3* "Kumatą dziewoją" *dlaczego przycieszyłam michę? XD* Wiem, że przesadzam ._.' Ale ja już mam tak zadane, że jak nie jest idealnie, to jest źle. A jak w kryteriach realiów jest idealnie, to mogło być lepiej. Zawsze sobie myślę, że "tego mogłam nie mówić, mogłam tamto jeszcze zrobić, a gdybym nie...". Często mam tak, że oddam test i wtedy dostaję olśnienia, co ja tam pochrzaniłam. I tak daję radę teraz, wszyscy myśleli, że jestem taką córusią mamusi, że bez mamy nie dam sobie rady D: Tak samo było na w-fie, mówiłam ci już, co ja wyczyniałam dla piątki? XD Wspomaganie przed skakanką, podchodzenie sto razy do rzutu piłką lekarską, próba zaliczenia 10 celnych dwutaktów pod rząd (udana~~ ^3^) do skutku~~ DAT determinacja, bo tylko cioty zwalają wszystko na ból dupy. Lubię się powygłupiać w jakiejś małej grupie, ale takie skupiska fejmów nie są dla mnie. I tak się czuję dziwnie, kiedy siedzę tak i gadam z kimś jak mam okienko np. Bycie forever alone wsiąkło we mnie głębiej... nie. Ono tam zawsze było XD Mówiłam ci, że jestem w 2 grupie, a 1 gr ma prawie wszystkie zajęcia z 2 gr? W tej 1 gr obczaiłam dziewczynę, która raz miała przypinki, taki chłopak też ma. Ale wstydzę się tak podejść do nich, kiedy tak stoją w swoim gronie i wypalić o anime *emo corner* Myślę, że nie muszę tłumaczyć i rozumiesz, że nie wstydzę się zwoich zainteresować, tylko tego, że z nimi nie gadam i nie chcę inicjować z obcymi takiej rozmowy na spontanie O_O Może by się wkurzyli, albo co... Może kiedy wykorzystam sytuację, ale na razie za wcześnie. Teraz czytam, jakie ludzie mają choroby http://wiadomosci.onet.pl/prasa/wilczy-bilet-ze-swiata-ludzi/384w7 O_O Aż takie kompleksy? Moja wydaje się przy tym mniejsza. Nieśmiałość i nielubienie dużych skupisk ludzi (szczególnie obcych) to przy tym prawie nic. Poza tym, że mam swoje odchyły to posiadam jeszcze jedną fobię (jeszcze jeden lęk przed pewnymi przedmiotami, ale to nie ważne), która raczej jest uciążkiwa tylko dla mnie i domowników, ale nie wiem, czy jesteś w stanie to zaakceptować (chociaż to nie jest takie straszne), poza tym nikomu nie mówiłam i nie mówię. Nie wiem po prostu, czy chcesz to wiedzieć^^' *i zwalić sobie psychę* W ogóle to na krześle przede mną pisało w romaji po japońsku *bitch please* Jak przetłumaczyłam te brednie, to moja koleżanka miała niezłe zdziwko ;3 Shinu *////* Myślałam, że ja emanuję tylko rozpaczą i pesymizmem *tula i przekazuje energię* Ja bym się nie poryczała, chyba że ze złości i bezsilności po tej akcji z wydłubaniem paczał Q_Q *Kono Bakashi! >^<* Ale niby ja powinnam mieć spokojnego ducha, no nie? Bo jak Rakuzan wygra, to będzie okej, jak przegra, to Sei będzie wyzwolony z tej klątwy zwycięstwa i wtedy zrozumie radość z niego płynącą. Z drugiej *czytaj: z mojej pesymistyczbej strony* jak wygra, to ten stan będzie trwał, DAT presja. A jak przegra, to cholera wie, co mu tam odbije T^T Wyobraź sobie: my dwie po przeciwnych stronach baryk... ławek XD Ty już ogarniałaś kosza, ja z praktycznie zerowej wiedzy po miechu od obejrzenia 1 ep KnB zaliczytłam całkiem wysokie levele wiedzy. Teraz to już w ogóle. Kurczę, ty masz aż taką słabość do Kotusia? W sumie ja mam słabość do Takao. Podziwiam go za tą luzackość i otwartość *i DAT głos* Jeśli mowa o strategiach - strategie Akasha są czyste... czego chyba nie można powiedzieć o moich >.<' Nie chcę wyjść przed tobą na wypraną z honoru intrygantkę... Ale jakoś nie jestem zwolenniczką teori "Kochajmy się, współpracujmy, dajmy z siebie wszystko, nie potrzeba za bardzo użyć mózgu i wykorzystać sytuację, aby wygrać - fortuna po naszej stronie." -,-" No ale... Np. Grałam na bramce w ręcznej, mówiłam. Ale mam chude rąsie i nie chciałam mieć wybitych kolejnych palcy. No i nie lubiłam tak bronić. POrzywalić z kopa, to mój mocny punkt XD (nawet na siacie~~) Ale tak się złożyło, że w WCecie była jedna dziewoja z reprezentacji (ale nie jakiś as, tank, czy coś, przeciętniara) z koleżanką, z której klasą miałyśmy mieć mecz. Taka, co to by chciała zasłynąć i jeszcze długi jęzor. Przyszedł mi do głowy niezły pomysł. No więc judałam, że jej nie zauważyłam, ta siedzi w kiblu i stalking zza muszli. A ja do mojej class&teammate zaczęłam głośno narzekać, jak to moją słabą stroną są nogi, jak to ćwiczyłam łapki, jak to mnie boli kostka i mam nadzieję, że nie będą tam rzucać. Oczywiście moje trujące ziarno padło na żyzny grunt i wypuściło przyzwoite diabelskie sidła ;3 Skracając: pionek okazał się użyteczny, dobrze wykonał swoje zadanie <3 Przez laborki z chemii mam tak okropnie zwalone paznokcie, że mnie to dobija x_x I sama chemia... Jak ja kiedyś trzaskałam te 6 na klasówkach? D: *rzuca stołem* No tak XD bardziej takie Yuokoushi, Pinkushi, Karuminushi... ale to sucks ;p XD Widzę w wyobraźni te "WTF?!" po odkryciu, że jesteś dziewczyną *tępota wszędzie* Też mi się podobają korytarze Rakuzana *O* Btw. Ja tak sobie ostatnio pomykam w tej kiecy *metki zapomniałam odczepić, ale była od środka * i powiewam lekko do wiatru. Ale przyszła pora na metro. DAT przeciągi x_x Matko, dobrze, że mi całej nie zawinęło na plecy O_O Niby mówiłam, że zrobię zdjęcie, ale już zrobiłam dzień wcześniej ;p Z braku lepszego modela na mnie, we własnej osobie, nie miałam ŻDP pod ręką XDDDD Tak dawno wysyłałam ci swoje zdjęcia, że może już zapomniałaś, jak wyglądam i byś mnie nie poznała. Tylko nie bądź zbyt krytyczna, jestem tam wymiętoszona po całym dniu, spuchnięta, poczochrana, światło nie dość, że przedpokojowe, to jeszcze z góry, a wiadomo, że najkorzystniej wygląda się, jak jest od dołu -,- Gdyby pozycja na osi atrakcyjności zależała od atutów przednich, to byłabym nawet za Riko :< Nie mam parcia na bycie super sexy jak Momoi i żeby taki Seirin przede mną się ślinił, ale przynajmniej sądzę, że nie przyniosłabym Rakuzanowi (i Seiowi) wstydu. Zaraz ci wyślę na wp, nie będę tu linkować. Czyli takie gwałcioczka dla ciebie XD *chowa się pod biurko*